The Slytherin's Sapphire
by GoddessAya
Summary: A twist of fate upon a simple middle class girl named Sapphire. Her destiny has been changed by the wizarding world of Hogwarts. What will happen when she is all of a sudden pushed into this unknown and complex world? R&R OCXDraco, Slash in later chapters


**SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*Thump Thump*

The knocking that was coming from the door of our small trailer seemed as if someone were trying to kick it in. I was sitting on the couch closest to the door while my mother sat in a recliner across the room. My mother and I had been reading books while my younger sister of only 15 was in her room reading teen magazines and blaring her rock- metal music so loud I could swear the whole neighborhood could hear.

*Thump Thump*

The knocking came again. Again I looked at my mother who reluctantly sighed pushing herself out of the recliner. She was 5'1", with blond hair, and blue eyes which she was using to scold me without saying any words. I knew I should have gotten the door but my anxiety was just to strong. See I had extreme anxiety problems the two worst ones were… One going outside which most people could tell I never got do to my pale white skin, and two being around people. Pretty self- explanatory right? Anyway sometimes my anxiety would get so out of control that I would have panic attacks (Fearing for ones life, thinking your going to die, thinking your going to have a heart attack, or go insane. Resulting in hyperventilating, running, or curling up into a fetal position and crying) and right now my anxiety was going crazy alls I could think was that when that door opened the police would be standing there.

I tried to act calm watching mom open the door to reveal two men. The one on the right was an elderly man with long white hair and a long white beard. He was dressed in a long blue robe. While the man to the left was huge, his hair was a messy tangle of black along with his beard.

"Umm… May I help you?" My mother asked them, I would have laughed at her polite behavior but I was to anxious to even process what was going on.

"Are you Ms. Belinda Thompson?" The elderly man asked.

"Yes, that would be me." She replied.

"I need to speak with you about your daughter Elizabeth Thompson" he replied.

"Sure please come in" she said, leading them in.

"Actually I need to speak with all of you" he said glancing at me as he followed mom.

She motioned for them to sit in the chairs across from the recliner, that she had been sitting in. I remained on the couch I just looked at mom. Then she left the room to get Elizabeth. I had know idea what was going on and alls I could think was that I had to calm myself down or I would go into a panic attack. I looked down at the book on my lap, I gently placed my hands on it. Slowly I looked up at the elderly man who just gave me a warm smile, I smiled in return I didn't want to seem rude. Plus the man had a calming air about him. It was then that mom and Elizabeth walked in. Elizabeth sat on the couch to my right, while mom took her seat in the recliner.

I looked at my younger sister who was my complete polar opposite. She had shoulder length blonde hair. While I had lower back length brown hair, which I often wore in a braid. She wore tight black jeans with a black tube top with a red heart on it, and to complete her outfit she wore high-heeled strapped shoes, and a black lace choker with a skull in the middle. I on the other hand wore blue flared jeans with a loose light blue long- sleeved shirt, and black slipper shoes. The only things we had in common was our blue eyes, and our last names. Otherwise she was a outgoing, partying, loved hanging out with friends, fun, rebel girl. I however was the shy, loner, bookworm, who loved to play by the rules, read romance novels, listen to soft music and daydream.

"Well, now that you are in the same room I need to inform you of something." he paused pulling out an envelope and handing it to Elizabeth. Who started to read it immediately. "I am Headmaster Dumbledore and I am here to inform you Elizabeth Thompson that you have been invited to study at Hogwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry." he stated standing up straight with his hands clasp behind his back.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth looked up at him laughing. "Do I really look that stupid to you?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

At that moment the letter that Elizabeth had in her right hand flew up into the air in front of her. It twisted and turned, folding itself so it form what looked like a mouth. Elizabeth's shock was mirror with mom's while my face probably portrayed something more along the lines of horror and terror. To make things worst it started to talk well more like shout at Elizabeth.

"DON'T YOU DARE SASS YOUR HEADMASTER YOUNG LADY!"

After that it tore itself up laying in pieces on our living room floor. I was on the brink of hysteria I didn't have the courage to look and see about my mother or sister.

"Please hear me out" Dumbledore spoke gently.

We were all probably still to shocked to move, but to my surprise I felt the weight of the couch shift and surely enough when I looked to my right Elizabeth was sitting down on the sofa next to me. I turned to look at mom who seemed to be recovering a bit as she looked up at Dumbledore. When he was satisfied we were all listening he started.

"You see the wizard world does exist. You see in truth J. K. Rowling is Hermione Grainger's aunt. After the war Hermione started to work closely with the Minister. As she was doing this she and our Minister were looking for ways to bring the Muggle world and the Wizard world closer together. After hearing this J. K. Rowling gave them the solution she would write about the war and Harry Potter. Although in your world the books are considered to be fiction, in our world they are now apart of history, of what happened. We wanted these books to give those of this world an understanding of our world so that when we went to inform a muggle-born of their abilities, they and their families would understand what was going on. Instead every time we went to a house we had to prove we were real and when we did the parent's or guardians would refuse the child going to Hogwarts for fear of their safety. So to show the families their children are safe, we are now allowing parents and sibling go to Hogwarts to stay for two weeks during which they will watch the sorting and also see what their children or siblings will be learning. Then we are also inviting the parents and siblings to come during the holiday's." he stopped and turned to mom. "Ms. Thompson Elizabeth is a muggle-born witch and we would love to have her join us at Hogwarts. So I will ask that you and your two daughter's come to Hogwarts and during those two weeks if you decide to pull her out then that is your choice."

Mom looked at Elizabeth who was almost off her seat with excitement. Elizabeth was gripping the edge of the couch so tight that her knuckles started to turn white and stared at mom with a look of complete pleading.

"Mom can I please?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Well, what do you think Sapphire will you be okay going with us or would you rather stay here?" mom asked.

"So that means I can go!" Elizabeth stated more then questioned jumping up off the couch.

"Depends on what your sister decides" mom stated, and both her and Elizabeth looked at me.

"Come on Sapphire it will be fun. It's a once in a lifetime chance" Elizabeth said.

She never did understand my limits with my anxiety. It was okay neither did my father so I was use to it. Although at the same time I couldn't deny that I was curious and she was right it was a once in a lifetime offer. I thought about it some more then looked up at the pleading eyes of my younger sister and the questioning eyes of my mother.

"Sure I'll go" I decided, and Elizabeth jumped up and down.

"Alright it looks like we're going" mom said turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"Excellent then Hagrid here will bring you to get your supplies and next week Monday I will bring the wizard or witch who will bring you to the train station on September 1st, now do you have any questions before I take my leave." he said.

I shook my head and looked at Elizabeth who was in her own world. Then I turned to mom she looked at me then back at Dumbledore.

"No doesn't look like it" mom said.

"Well then I will see you in a week" he said smiling.

He then went up shaking my mom's hand, then Elizabeth's, then mine. Then after backing up and nodding to Hagrid he was gone in an instant.

"Alright would all of ya be going with or just you" Hagrid said pointing to Elizabeth.

"Mom I can go alone" Elizabeth stated looking passed me to mom.

"Nice try I'm going too. Sapphire would you like to go or stay here?" mom asked.

"Thanks mom but that's one opportunity I can miss out on without regret" I said sarcastically.

I turned to her giving her a smile and a wink. In truth I had just gone through to much and my anxiety was already killing me. I felt as if I needed a good nap to wrap all that had happened around my mind.

"Are you sure?" mom asked.

"Yeah I'm just going to take a nap" I told her. "It was nice meeting you Hagrid" I said politely waving to him as I grabbed my book.

"You too" he replied. "Now each of you take one of my arms" he instructed.

Mom grabbed onto his right arm and Elizabeth nearly jumped on his left. Then within a second they were gone and I was alone. I looked around my heart was pounding and my head was throbbing. I also felt a great big panic attack coming on, so I ran to my room, took my meds and laid down. When I started to feel the affects of the medicine calming me I started to close my eyes and I told myself that when I woke up everything would go back to normal.


End file.
